halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent 2042
Agent 2042 is a former HPA (High Priority Assassination) Agent and is now a freelance mercenary. Childhood and Training Like all other HPA agents, Agent 2042's life before being conscripted into the HPA Program is almost completely unknown. What is known is that he was originally a candidate for the Gamma Company of the SPARTAN-III program. Less than a week after his arrival on Onyx, he and sixteen other children were taken for the purposes of the HPA, another ONI program designed to produce operatives who could undertake missions that required SPARTAN involvement but could tarnish the public view of SPARTANs if they were discovered. Like all of the other HPA candidates, the first phase of 2042's training was to undergo a brutal three month indoctrination process that eventually stripped him of all previous memories, including that of his own name. After this he would know himself only by his designation of 2042 and would reject any other form of name. Over the course of his training he and his fellow trainees began experiencing live fire exercises that would claim the lives of sixteen of the candidates. Living in a competitive atmosphere he honed not only his standard combat skills but also a few non-standard ones, such as knife fighting and system hacking. Life as an Agent After graduating from training, the surviving candidates received augmentations such as those received by the SPARTAN-IIs. With two deaths during augmentation, the HPA Agents deployed against the Covenant, targeting high ranking Covenant figures, such as Prophets or Chieftains. After the end of the war the agents would be used to fight corruption and rebellion within the UNSC itself. During these missions 2042 distinguished himself as both a good frontal fighter and decent at stealth tactics. Although he would never be as good as such agents as 2995 or 2994, he was noted by his superiors as being one of the best hackers in ONI. Because he was only considered an average-level agent, 2042 was never issued one of the HPA's limited suits of MJOLNIR armor and instead operated in a standard ODST body suit. One of his few failed assignments was a brief mission to execute the renegade SPARTAN-G294 on New Africa, although this failure went unnoted on his record due to the fact that the target was believed killed shortly after 2042's failed attempt. Some time after the Human-Covenant War, the UNSC entered a new era of peace and prosperity. With this new era came a large-scale de-scaling of the UNSC's military, a downsizing that included many of ONI's programs. When all HPA agents were offered a chance to retire from the military 2042, who had grown tired of following orders, left the HPA and attempted to settle down. Life as a Mercenary Unfortunately, 2042 was unable to adjust to civilian life. Missing the thrill of combat but not wanting to give his life back to the UNSC, 2042 instead became a mercenary, often working on the wrong side of the law as he performed a variety of jobs, including ones that pitted him against the UNSC. With his hacking skills he was able to track targets down and become a successful bounty hunter as well as a soldier of fortune and "information gatherer", a title meaning that he used his skill with computers to find hard to get information for his clients. He eventually gained a reputation in the UNSC's underworld as the best in the business and was able to charge large sums of money for his services. This money he kept safe with criminal contacts, preventing them from being seized by the UNSC if he was ever charged of a crime. He lived simply and only broke into his private fortune when he needed money for new gear. Partnership "The Job" In the year 2594, 2042 was contacted by an old HPA comrade, Agent 2994. Now working in Task Force 51 on the planet Midgard, 2994 had stumbled upon a highly classified UNSC project called Alice in Wonderland and was curious enough to hire a mercenary to infiltrate the UNSC's encrypted files. As 2042 did so, he became more and more alarmed by the nature of the information he was uncovering, which seemed to him to point to the use of destructive Forerunner technology by the UNSC military. The UNSC discovered his infiltration however, and dispatched a large special operations task force to eliminate the former agent. 2042 caught wind of the incoming attack and decided that such power as hinted at in the AiW files should not be left in the hands of only a few individuals. Determined to discover more about the program and possibly save billions of lives, he evaded the hunter-killer teams and disappeared. Personality Due to living a life of violence and danger, 2042 has developed a cold and cynical personality. He refuses to answer to anything other than his designation and also refuses to acknowledge the self-christened names of many fellow agents such as Agent 2995. Despite having served the UNSC, he is a firm believer in the power of individual systems and is against having too much control in the hands of the UNSC. Despite his concern over the possible deaths of billions of humans, he has no compunctions about killing others and is usually looking to profit from his situation. Skills and Equipment Agent 2042 is a superb fighter at close to medium range and was the second best hand to hand and knife fighter in the program after Agent 2995. Despite being outclassed in all around combat by many other agents, he is still a formidable fighter and can utilize either stealth or frontal tactics to win battles. His greatest skill however, is his adeptness at hacking heavily protected systems. He is able to discreetly collect data from databases and gain access to encrypted files. He can also hack systems for physical results, such as opening doors or turning off security cameras. During his time as an agent, 2042 used a standard MJOLNIR suit of armor during his missions. After leaving the program and losing his access to such high-grade equipment, 2042 began using a kind of body suit akin to those worn by the ODSTs. His armor, however, was lighter and allowed for more flexibility. He usually carries either a Battle Rifle or a M7 SMG equipped with a silencer and reflex sight as his primary weapon and also carries dual pistols and a grappling gun, as well as multiple knives and grenades.